User talk:213.208.127.217
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Objects page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 18:56, 29 May 2010 The War you started Nighthawk! Night, I could easily ally with a clan much more powerful than yours, me and bio never swear, oh and you are an anti spammer arent you, then why did you try spam my bro's lvls, also I thought you HATED swearing, it was a lie, you do not know where I live, we have many other overage games, terminater is not rubbish like you, it's actually VERY cool, you don't know cos you haven't played it. Oh and about that clan I was talking about, it's 100% anti h4h, you are 5% h4h and 95% horrid, lier, inmature (inmature because you say you can mind read). And please answer your messages, and my bro said the truth about respect, bad comments could only lead to hate, not war, but you are war nighthawk, you LOVE war. thats why you started it and never want it to end. And you are meant to help wikis and LBP, you're just making hate, I have many allies, DSA, Vr, HH, and GOTU, and very soon, RSR, the most powerful clan in the hole of LBP, so GIVE UP! You can never end me, the point of my clan is to cheer Mm on and to have fun, plus I have a friend who is in Mm. Decoding won't lead to addresses, cos got the wrong adress, I live no where near London, my town much nicer. Now please end war or I tell everything, oh, or shall I do it now. 15:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) IP? You've got to be kidding me, you're 13, that means everything you say is *beep* *beep*. Besides why won't you accept the peace treaty, and bio did not try to destroy your clan, he just put bad coments. I swore just there cos I'm sick of you not ending war. Plus you can't hack me, because you said you're self, you need the persons password and email address to hack, you can't get my password, because even I don't know it, my dad made the account. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! You are 13 and they lie more than any 11, I've met enough, you're the one who made 21 the worst clan, if monkey hears this SO WHAT, I don't care in bone age, DSA offered peace, you did not accept, doing this will only make chaos, and THAT'S why I told Mm, and deleting coments is not defeating a clan, and you did that to another at war clan, they're still around, and the war with them started over a year ago. 20:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I just told them about the address the nasty to community the swearing and so on. My clan cheers Mm on, we do our best, yeah we'll get better at it, my bro meant the part on the slap thing you gave him no respect there. Plus, me and bio are twins we're both 11, I also have my create trophie, and we do have other overage games, but some just don't have trophies, like motorstorm a 12, tomb raider a 12, prince of persa a 15, you can't decode it, the people who made this would not want that thing on the internet, so you can't do it, everthing you say is BS and you said you had virus, now you say IP, it's a lie, I'm also popular, once someone asked me for my autograph: Zander501. If you end war I leave you alone FOREVER! And I mean that. I'll even delete level I made. Promise. If you anti-spammer, why did you say you'll mega spam bio's levels, it's a lie. And even if you find the address do not tell anyone, if you do, I shall tell Mm and they shall to sony, that thing IS serios. War's are not. And mind read SHUT UP! Even if you could, it would take over 100 years of evolution the do. Ask your mum, seriosly do. If she can then your right, if not ask your dad, if both can't, your lying, if one can, I'll believe you. Please end war we wont do anything! platinumSackboy aged 11. 1: Wtf does my mum and dad have to do with anything? It wouldn't take 100 years of evolution to mind read, so don't say i'm wrong about things you know fu** all about. 2: Motorstorm and Prince of Persia have trophies. 3: It can be decoded. The internet people don't care./ I've done it before, so again, stop talking about things you know nothing about. 4: The virus plan was called off. 5: I am more popular than you. So what one person asked for your autograph? That's nothing. I've had almost 100 support messages from my thousands of supporters. 6: I can give out the address on websites, because that isn't on PSN, therefore Sony can't do anything. Tezzla Cannon 10:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) 1: I don't hate swearing. 2: Also, i am now popular on LBP. I am anti spammer. We stopped three Cool Page spammers this week, helping MM. What have you done? 3: Also, you don't have other overage games because a quick trophy compare reveals that. 4: I can mind read because i am also sort of psychic. Think before you talk motherfu**er. 5: I don't love war. Stop overexaggerating. 6: I don't H4H. I've already got my Create trophy so there is no need. 7: GOTU is my loyal ally. Rayzapper will soon be breaking your alliance. 8: There are more powerful clans than RSR. To find the proper address, you have to decode the IP, which i am working on now.9: I don't give a flying fu** if you'll tell the boring neither bad inforrmation about me. 10: I think Mm doesn't care about clan wars. It's a natural clan thing, and there is also no rules against clan warring. 12: You are saying everything is say is bs because i am 13. xD. You are 10 and bio is 11, so that sentence is absolute retardness. 13: 21 Clan started in August, so there was no clan war over a year ago. Perhaps you should get your parents to teach you to tell the date and time. 14: The hack remark was a joke. Tezzla Cannon 10:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC)